venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Freddy Fazbear's Pizza
'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza '''is a family pizzeria that hosts dancing animatronics as their mascots. Unknowningly to the public, the animatronics roam free at night and are watched by a security guard. Though Fazbear's Fright exists, it seems that the company is still operational in current VenturianTale lore, despite the events of Five Nights at Freddy's 3. They may have never actually collapsed, and were actually a chain of pizzerias, Fazbear's Fright being the only area closed down. History TBA Characters Animatronic Mascots * Freddy Fazbear * Golden Freddy * Chica the Chicken * Bonnie the Bunny * Foxy the Pirate Fox * Mangle, or management's attempt at Toy Foxy * The Puppet * Balloon Boy * Toy Freddy * Toy Chica * Toy Bonnie * Withered Bonnie * Withered Chica * Withered Freddy * Withered Foxy * Springtrap * Wolf * Wolftrap * Rio Employees *Mike Schimdt ( FNAF 1 ''Security Guard, Your character) * Phone Guy (Previous Security Guard) * Jeremy Fitzgerald (Former Employee Security Guard in FNaF 2, your character) * Fritz Smith (Security Guard for FNaF 2's custom night) * Purple Guy (Murderer of the children) * Phone Dude (Phone guy of FNaF 3) *Unamed Security Guard of Fazbears Fright the Horror Attraction Appearances *SCARIEST HORROR MAP EVER!! Gmod Five Nights At Freddy's Map (Garry's Mod) *BUNNY GIVES ME NIGHTMARES!! - Five Nights At Freddy's - Part 1 *FOXY! LEAVE ME ALONE!!! - Five Nights At Freddy's - Part 2 *BEGINNER PLAYS NIGHT 4! - Five Nights At Freddy's - Part 3 *MURDER MYSTERY In Freddy's Pizzeria! - Gmod Five Nights At Freddy's (Garry's Mod) *DEATH BY CUTE CHICKEN!! - Five Nights At Freddy's - Part 4 *FUNNIEST MULTIPLAYER EVER!! Gmod Five Nights At Freddy's Map (Garry's Mod) *GOLDEN FREDDY!! - Five Nights At Freddy's - Part 5 *20 20 20 20 - Five Nights At Freddy's - Part 6 *MY MOM PLAYS FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S! - FNAF Part 7-0 *10 ANIMATRONICS! NO DOORS!! - FNAF 2 - Part 1 (Five Nights At Freddy's 2) *LOL HI BONNIE!!! - Five Nights At Freddy's 2 - Part 2-0 *NEW SCARY PIZZERIA!! - Gmod Five Nights At Freddy's 2 Map (Garry's Mod) *File:THIS GAME IS HARDCORE!! - FNAF 2 - Part 3 (Five Nights At Freddy's 2) *File:FOXY IN THE ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE! - L4D Five Nights At Freddy's Mod (Left 4 Dead) *File:ANIMATRONICS ROB A BANK!! - Gmod Five Nights At Freddy's Bank Robbery (Garry's Mod) *File:I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THIS GAME! - FNAF 2 - Part 4 (Five Nights At Freddy's 2) *File:THE LAZY STRATEGY WINS! - FNAF 2 - Part 5 (Five Nights At Freddy's 2) *File:SCARY FUNNY FREDDY GAMEMODE! Gmod Five Nights At Freddy's 2 Murder Mod (Garry's Mod) *File:LOL FUNNY PUPPET!! Gmod Five Nights At Freddy's Marionette Mod (Garry's Mod) *File:Gmod GOLDEN FREDDY Playermodel Five Nights At Freddy's Mod (Garry's Mod) *File:VICTORY AT LAST! - FNAF 2 - Part 6 (Five Nights At Freddy's 2) *File:FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S CHALLENGES! Gmod FAN CHALLENGES (Garry's Mod) *File:FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S Animatronics Mod (Scribblenauts Unlimited) *File:BONNIE'S FUNNY SHOPPING MARKET!! Gmod FNAF Toy Bonnie Playermodel Mod (Garry's Mod) *File:NIGHT 5 IS EVIL!!! - FNAF 2 - Part 7 (Five Nights At Freddy's 2) *File:SCARIEST HORROR GAME EVER!! Gmod Five Nights At Freddy's Scary Maze (Garry's Mod) *File:FNAF 2 IN SCRIBBLENAUTS! Five Nights At Freddy's Mod (Scribblenauts Unlimited) Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Freddy Category:Bonnie Category:Chica Category:Foxy Category:Phone Guy Category:Golden Freddy Category:Mike Schmidt Category:Freddy's Mask Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Locations Category:Murder Category:Scary Category:Five Nights at Freddy's locations Category:Character Category:Elevator Source Category:Bethany Frye Category:Venturian Category:HomelessGoomba Category:Isd Category:Acachalla Family Category:5 night at freddy Category:Restaurant Category:Fnaf Category:Roblox locations Category:Gmod Locations Category:Garry's Mod Category:Gmod Category:Roblox Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Pizzeria